Evil: The Beginning
by The Rogue Warrior
Summary: What if Cynder wasn't trained by Gual but by something far  more sinister that is resings itself under Malefor's cammand? M for langue, blood, and lemmon. R&R's are needed, don't care if anyone Flames, all feed back is welcomed.
1. Chapter 1 A New Assignment

'**A Different Meeting'**

**Chapter 1: A New Assignment.**

A mystifying creature's echoing footsteps disturbed the unoccupied end of the Dragon Temple as he approached the main hall where his Master awaited him with a new set of orders. But as he travelled there a matter of all other dark, shadowy and sinister monsters stepped aside as this hooded, Master of Darkness, swept by them with nothing not even a glance for they did not matter to him, only thing that mattered to him was his Master's orders. Everything else was secondary to him.

None of the less important minions, but their Master could even stand a chance agented this fiend from Hell, a true Vampire, if he ever did decide to challenge The Master, off course, but even so this Vampire is bound to The Master by blood and an oath to serve and to obey without disappointment, without mistake, without pity. To his Master, this being is his definitive instrument of the ultimate chaos and obliteration. For The Master only ever knew how powerful, this being was, and knew how best to apply his capabilities to terrorise and silence all of those who would ever rouse any resistance towards The Master. To all who lived, this being was Hell itself in a physical form.

As the Master of Darkness closed in on the doors that lead to the main hall he opened them with nothing but a thought. The doors opened inward to revile a long and heavily lavished hall with gold and other gems spread out along the walk way. Although he didn't take much interest in anything fine or fancy like his Master did. The Master of Darkness respected The Master's wishes and left the subject alone.

Much to his dismay The Master was having a very active conversation with one of the lesser minions who had just come back from a raid on one of the Dragons Temples who they had been told, by a very reluctant sauce, that it held a Purple Dragon Egg. The lesser minion must have failed in its mission, where as he would not have.

"_He should have sent me instead of this dismal whelp of a living thing…"_ the Master of Darkness thought.

As he walked around the mountains of bullion and other ornaments he gazed at his Master in pride. The Master was a Purple Dragon himself and was more evil then any of the other Dragon he was sent to silence and would be a fine challenge for him to fight agented. But never the less it was the Master of Darkness who sought him out for his own sinister reasons and an easy way to obtain the food he needed to survive. But he could do nothing but grin in amusement as The Master went off at the unfortunate. This might be his next meal, the Master of Darkness could only hope.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'IT WAS A MISTAKE'!" his Master roared at the ill-fated ape.

"They must have hidden he Purple one so I just grabbed one of the others!" he started to cower way for The Master "Please have mercy!" it was clear the ape knew his fate for his failure.

"Vamp, come here!" The Master of Darkness stepped forward and knelt on his knee.

"What is thy will, my Lord?" he asked his Master.

"Kill this traitorous sack of meat!" The Master ordered.

The one that The Master called Vamp rose from where he knelt and turned and faced the whimpering ape. Vamp felt nothing for the weak peace of shit cowering before him as he picked the ape up with a single hand and stripped it of its armour and when it neck was exposed he sank his fangs in to its flesh, drinking the sweet blood that it held within it, savouring the screams of pain as his venom shot through the apes blood stream. As soon as he was done, nothing was left but a hollow shell of the ape as now it was a puppet to be controlled by the Vampire, but he never gave it even the chance to taste its new life as an undead creature as Vamp blew its head off with a Shadow Round from one of his Silver Colts* and watched the body turn in to dust. Vamp turned back to his Master and, once again, knelt before him.

"Rise, Master of Darkness," Vamp rose and looked at his Master "You have come quicker than I thought. Explain yourself."

"I knew how important this mission was for you and your success to take control of this pitiful world, but from what I can see," Vamp jested to the pile of dust on the floor behind him "it didn't go as plan."

"Well that is where you come in," The Master picked up a Black Dragon Egg that was resting on a table besides the throne and held it out to Vamp "Since I didn't get what I wanted we must now work with what we have. Your new assignment is to train and protect this draconet when it hatches."

"I will not fail you my Lord." Vamp said as he took the Dragon Egg out of the cloches of his Master and placed it within the confines of his black coat.

"How many times, my old friend, must I tell you." his Master chuckled "Call me Malefor."

"Master with all due respect I would prefer to use your title instead of your name." Vamp replied as Malefor laughed

"Fine I'll drop the subject, now go. You have, work to do." It was a clear dismissal so Vamp left.

As Vamp walked through the towers of gold he thought on how best to train this new recruit. He could slowly input vicious images in to its mind and work from that or he could teach it everything he knew of the eight Elements: Earth, Electricity, Fear, Fire, Ice, Shadow, Wind, and then see what ones this draconet could use. Not to mention that the young Dragon must be able to fight without resorting to the Elements. That would be done by getting the draconet to fight shadow wraiths. But that would have to wait until that draconet was fully grown and able to hold its own.

"_But first"_ Vamp thought _"I will get this draconet to do research on the fighting styles before we move on to anything... hello?"_ As Vamp was walking to his room in the southern end of the Dragon's Temple when a group of apes, Vamp assumed that they were friends to the one he drained earlier, surrounded him and they didn't look very happy. Vamp only smiled as they did._ "They dear to test me do they? They will see their folly soon enough."_

"Look at this boy, the blood sucking freak, the one that kill our friend. Let's repay him what we owe." The leader growled.

The Master didn't care who Vamp killed just as long he had a reason and since he was given new orders and they were interfering with them it would be a fine excuse. As the apes charged at Vamp he summoned a thick cloud of darkness to conceal himself. As he walked around until he found an ape and he made it scream in horror when he grabbed its neck and shattered it with very little force. Vamp shifted his vision to warmth sensory; he spotted the other four apes trying their dammed hardest to find him or they were just lashing out at shadows. Vamp started to laugh, with a touch of bloodlust that all four of the apes stopped and looked in to his direction and started to shake in apprehension of what he might do to them. Vamp could do anything to them, kill, shred, drain, anything he wanted.

From his coat of Darkness he pulled the twin Silver Colts. He dropped the cloud of darkness and smiled at the horror that filled the faces of the apes. Vamp pulled the triggers on the weapons and watched as the apes as they were torn apart by the Shadow Rounds that filled the weapons magazines which were in turn were made by his Dark Magic. He walked over to the ones that he had left alive and feed of them. The blood that was filled with fear tasted like a fine wine, but not like a twenty year old virgin female dragon about to be defied. To Vamp, that was a treat he could only ever savour once every rear occasion, by the complements of his Master when he had finished a job that no other of the lesser minions could do. He stood and looked over the corpses that left them there as a message to any of the others who dear test him.

When he was done he continued on to his own room for some peace and quiet. Vamp's room was filled with nothing but what he needed. A chair in front of a fire place were a table stood so he could rest his feet, a spear room filled with blood that he had collected over the years while he was working on the front line with The Master and a library fill with the age old knowledge of his kind and that of the dragons, which will help the draconet in its training. But now with the draconet soon to hatch he would have to obtain some soft bedding for it to sleep on.

He would get some later but for now he placed the Black Dragon Egg on his table near the fire place in a small nest that he had made with the bones of a dead Dragon one time when he was board. Then rested in his chair and closed his eyes and waited. He started to smile as the egg started to rock back and forth.

"_It is nearly time to begin..."_ he thought as he heard sharp taps that came from the shell.

* * *

**A/N: Ok i know that Cynder's up bring has been done so many times but i thought i would do my own and this is the begining. so i hope you all like it and updates may take me a while to do so be pashent. R&R if you can and if anyone got any idears tell me. Thanks and have a good one. **


	2. Chapter 2 The Earlier You Start

**Chapter 2: The Earlier You Start The Better You Are.**

Vamp lent forward on his seat with interest, as he watched the egg form cracks on the outside of the shell. Slowly the cracks grew until a paw was shown and soon, so was the other. Vamp was a patient fiend and a tolerant teacher but not a very talkative one, offering no encouragement to the draconet. As he stood and continued to watch as the draconet escape its black shell as he walked around the table and stood in fount of the fire feeling the warmth on his back.

The draconet could feel that its paw was freed but now the trick was getting the rest of itself to follow suit. It managed to improvise as it used its head to smash the rest of the egg. Feeling a bit dazed the draconet looked around and found a dark figure standing in front of a light sauce. It couldn't make it out but it could see a pair of strong, bright eyes that seemed to blaze with a dark intent.

"Welcome to this world." It said "now lest get one thing clear your ass is mine and I have one rule, learn fast or die."

Vamp looked at the draconet with amusement as it got in to a fierce growl worthy of a new born. The draconet then yelped in surprise as Vamp lifted his hand as he raised the draconet to look it over in mid air. It snapped at his face but stopped as Vamp growled a very deep and low warning that made it clear not to do any wrong by him else something would be done to about it. But the draconet still, moved about in discomfort as Vamp did a physical to see whether or not it was worth the trouble or if he should just kill it now.

"_A female draconet,"_ Vamp thought. _"This might be of some use to my Master... but it will have to talk and read now else it will never learn what I have to teach it."_ The draconet yelped again as she was forced to face the dark figure once more. Then figure held out its hand and a spark of fear was lit as the hand soon started to glow a deep red. Soon images, words and their meanings were forced in to the draconet's mind. The pain was excruciating and she wished for it to be over. To her relief it soon was. The figure soon lowered it on the table so it could rest and retreated back to his chair and watched her for a bit longer. Vamp smiled as the draconet soon found the strength to turn and face him.

"What have you done to me?" she asked.

"Like I said, your ass is mine, so I can do whatever I want to you until you are ready and I have a word of advice for you; learn fast or die." He showed the draconet his fangs as drops of blood still ran down them. The draconet's fear was soon replaced with anger as it charged at him with all she had, but she was stopped in mid air. "And that was for free."

"Let me go!" she screeched "Let me go!" Vamp chuckled coldly that it made the draconet stop moving but look at him in fear.

"Such fire you have in you!" he rose from his seat and looked in to the draconet's eyes. "That will serve you well."

"What are you?"She said. Vamp stopped his laughing as his red eyes flared with Dark Magic.

"I?" he asked "I am the fear that chills your kind's blood to the bone. I am the horror that keeps the forces of good in its place. I am Hell in all of its glory. I am King of the Dead and a ruler of the night. I am a Vampire, the last of my kind." The shock in the draconet's eyes amused him. "And until our Master calls for you, your ass is mine. You will learn fast or I will kill you myself and I won't lose a wink of sleep over it. Now do you understand?"

"I don't have a say in this do I?" she asked.

"No, you don't have a say in this." Vamp started to laugh once more as the draconet submitted. "Now to name you young one," Vamp sat there and thought for a moment. "Cynder..." the draconet looked at him.

"Why that?" she asked.

"In my language, to be called that means: one of evil, a master of shadows." Vamp sat there and started in to the draconet's eyes. "Yes that will do fine." Vamp lowered Cynder on to the bed of bone and told her to get some sleep. She will need it for what he has in stood for her tomorrow. She took the hint and soon fell asleep. Vamp made sure of this before he entered her dreams. The shock on her face made him laugh even harder and colder than before.

"Get out of my head!" she charged Vamp but was stopped mere mileometers from him.

"You are not entitled to any privacy of any description, Cynder." He lifted her with a gesture of his hand to his face. "I will live in both of your mind while you are sleep and while you are awake." He chuckled some more. "Now we begin with a lesion of what will happen if you ever disobey me." Vamp looked at Cynder with a malicious smile.

Cynder woke with a start as Vamp kicked the table when he left her mind telling her to follow him. She of curse had no say, since he showed her the folly of disobeying him in her dreams. To Cynder it was Hell but what Vamp said would make her want to go to Hell, if there was one.

* * *

"_When I'm finished with you, you might want to go Hell for some R&R but until then I will train you so hard you will be pleading for me to kill you, very slowly and painfully..." the grin on Vamp's face only broadened as raw anger flared in Cynder's eyes, something that made Vamp admire her, for he had seen no other possess her calibre of power. _

"_I will never submit to you!" Cynder screeched at Vamp as he flung her towards a cliff edge._

"_Oh you already have, now you just have to admit it to yourself." Vamp causally walked over to where he was holding Cynder. "You will soon depend on me like you would a Friend, a Lover, a Brother and a Father," he knelt next to Cynder "I, Cynder, am what is keeping you alive where we are." He stood and released the power that was keeping Cynder where she was and now she could climb back up. But Cynder debated whether or not to jump off the edge to save her the trouble. "Outside that door is a matter of all dark creatures," Cynder stopped and looked at Vamp "But not to worry," he turned back to her and had a simple smile of amusement on his face. "I am the worst of them..." _

* * *

That was when Vamp had left Cynder's mind and kicked the table to wake her. Vamp brought her to a table where he placed a leg of meat. Vamp told Cynder to eat because she will need the strength to do what he wants.

"Aren't you going to eat?" Cynder asked. Vamp smiled as he walked in to a cupboard and pulled down a bottle filled with a red liquid and pored it in to a goblet made of Dragon's bone. Cynder tilted her head in wonder and Vamp let her smell it.

"Blood?" Cynder asked Vamp.

"Yes," Vamp answered. "This is what keeps me alive."

Cynder looked at Vamp for a bit longer then dug in to what he had given her to eat. When she was done Vamp took her in to the library and told her to sit on one of the chairs at a desk while he went and grabbed some books for her to study over the next few hours. He found what he was looking for in two different volumes: the frist was air combat, and the last was ground combat. And this was only for beginners.

"Do I have to read all of this?" Cynder asked with dismay when Vamp dropped the heavy books in front of her.

"Yes and I expect you to know them back to front by tonight." He smiled.

"I'll never get that done!" Cynder complained, all she got was a slap up agented the head. "Ow!"

"You have your orders, now get it done." Vamp walked back to his chair with his bone goblet in hand and sat down to watch Cynder study the books that he had given her.

Vamp smiled as Cynder finally got the idea and started to read the books. To Cynder's amazement she was surprise to see that the books had easy to follow instruction on of to fight a manner of all creatures in the air and the ground. She then looked at Vamp and saw him nod his approval and she continued to read with enthusiasm. When it was lunch Vamp asked Cynder on what she read and each question she got correct he gave her some more food and water, but one wrong one and Vamp would force what Cynder ate out of her, making her start all over again. When he was done he forced her to get back to work. Now it was dinner and Vamp put Cynder through the same routine, then sent her to bed saying.

"Now when you go to sleep I will be there to train you on what you have accomplished today."

Cynder looked at Vamp when she climbed in to her bone bed. "You never told me your name."

Vamp looked at Cynder with amusement "My name is Vamp." Cynder looked at Vamp as he turned to her. "You best prepare yourself, Cynder, because this is only the beginning."

* * *

**A/N ok this may have been a bit cruel but hey from what i have read from other stories that have been based on Cynder's upbringing her young life was cruel so i just kept up with the tradision. Thanks for reading and the next Chapter may be up by tomorrow or when i get it up. Once more thatnks and have a good one**


	3. Chapter 3 Filed Training

**Chapter 3: Filed Training.**

Vamp watched on with pride as Cynder took another shadow wraith apart with her claws and teeth and with the new tail blade that he fussed with her tail bones a few weeks ago. To Vamp, Cynder was the Dragon version of a Vampire expect without the bloodlust. Although The Master had discouraged Vamp from turning Cynder in to his fledging because he was afraid that Vamp might not be able to control her. This had turned in to an argument that had lasted for a fare while.

_"Master, I am the oldest and the last of my kind, as well as you know, I will be able to control her with ease." Vamp smiled._

_"Yes I know that you are the last of your brethren, and one Vampire is enough around here." The Master replied._

_"But with Cynder as a Vampire we both will be enough to fight this world for you," Vamp gassed over the creatures behind him with disgust. "And we will be able to get every job you ask done without failure, unlike these low some beasts."_

_"There positives and negatives to this Vamp." The Master looked down at his most valued weapon. "But what dose worries me is that she will turn on me, unlike you she has not sworn by blood and oath to me yet."_

_"Alri..."_

Vamp's thoughts were interrupted by a knock at the door.

"What is it now?" he looked to Cynder and told her to stop fighting the wraith and walked to the door were an ape that was shaking n fear of the Vampire standing before him.

"What is it?" Vamp asked he was eager to start training Cynder in the elements. The ape stood to awareness and spoke clearly.

"The Master wants you to take the young Dragon to Warfang and show her how to kill a real dragon."

Vamp raised an eye brow. "Who's the target?"

"The Guardians are training a Wind Dragon to add to their ranks." Vamp looked at Cynder and smiled in a way she knew that he was going to have fun with this. He turned back to the ape and dismissed it.

"So when do we go?" Cynder asked.

Vamp opened a portal not too far from where she was standing. "Right now." And then they both entered the portal and in a flash of light both Vamp and Cynder were looking at a marble city, just as a storm was about to begin.

"Wow" was all Cynder could say when she saw how big Warfang was. "This place is huge!" she said as it was starting to rain. She saw Vamp point to a particular spot where a red and a gray Dragon where practising their elemental fighting.

"There's our target." Vamp tuned to Cynder with a smile on his face, Cynder couldn't see his face because of how dark it was but she could make out the twin blazing orbs burning within his skull. "Watch and learn."

Cynder nodded as she settled down to watch her Master in action. Cynder had never seen Vamp fight a Dragon before so this will be a grand sight to see. Cynder watched as Vamp just walked down the hill without a care to where the two Dragons were fighting dummies. The sky seemed to darken even more as Vamp walked out in to the training arena.

"Well, well, well, Ignitus I thought after the last one I killed you would have leant your lesion." Vamp started to laugh as the red Fire Guardian and the Wind Dragoness turn to face him. "Seems I was wrong, I'll have to correct that."

"Syrian ru..." Ignitus never finished his sentence as Vamp Shadow Bound him to a tree.

"Silence!" Vamp yelled at the Fire Guardian, and just exaggerates his point a flash of lightning struck the ground before him, lighting a small fire only to be extinguished by the heavy rain. Vamp turned his attention back to the female Wind Dragon and smiled. He could see such anger in her and fear something that he could use, but he wanted to have a little fun before he killed this whelp.

"I see the anger in your eyes..." He taunted "...the fear..." he smile broadened as she charged up a Wind Blast and released it on Vamp as he stood there. He watched as the Wind attack struck each droplet of rain before it hit him as he absorbed the power of the impact. Vamp was a mountain before the might of the Dragonesses Wind and he refused to bow to it.

"What are you?" The Wind Dragoness asked as she saw that Vamp was still standing an imposable achievement.

"I?" he asked "I am Hell on earth." He knelt, skidding his feet in the water around him and started to mutter out, so load, so that even Cynder could hear him from where she was. "Situation A: all power restrictions are released to level 1A, maintain limited power outflow until the target has been eternally silenced..."

The storm only seemed to worsen as Vamp was changing as lighting blots struck the ground around him only adding to the Wind Dragonesses fear. Wind tore the ground, rain pelted everything and thunder and lightning flickered every time she took a breath. And as for Cynder she watched on in fascination as her Master transformed in to a knight in black armour with a razor sharp bone sword in his right hand.

With the metamorphoses complete Vamp approached the wind Dragoness with a vindictive smile upon his cold wet face. The Wind Dragoness tried to back away from him but could not exit the arena, it seem to her that he wanted to fight him. A lost cause to her, but to him a rare amusement only in one hell of a sick way, something only a demon could enjoy.

"**FGHT ME WIND DRAGON, FIGHT ME!"** Vamp commanded **"SHOW ME EVERYTHING THAT YOU CAN DO!" **his voice echoed all around him and even seemed to shatter the very rain drops themselves as he papered himself lowering his bone sword until it was running along the length his right leg. The rain that hit the sword soon started to slide of the blood thirsty tip. Seeing that she had no other choice, but to stand and fight, she too, readied herself for the fight of her life.

The Wind Dragoness charged up another wind blast attack and released it at Vamp. His grin only broadened as he saw the effects on the rain. It was an invisible attack, but not to the rain as it formed a wind tunnel. The Dragoness hoped that it would hit the creature but was once again shocked to see that he was still standing even after something like that. Vamp started to chuckle then turned it in to a dreadful laughter as he fillip the sword to run along the side of his right arm.

"**IT'S MY TURN."** As he took a step lightning flashed and as if to correspond with each step and each one of his breaths thunder roared as he started to run towards the Wind Dragoness. As a last resort of defence she raised her front claws with the intention to crush Vamp but missed as he dodged the attack to land at her right side. Then with the darkness to fuel his attack he launched himself in to her right side making her scream out in pain. Vamp only knocked her out cold for he wanted to have some fun with this Dragoness before he killed her. But thankfully his Master had said to kill her but he didn't say where or when. He was going to have fun with this. He tied the dragoness's feet much the same way he did to Ignitus to the tree, and then went to speak with him, releasing the use of the Dark Magic.

"I hope I don't have to come back here Ignitus." Could Vamp here blubber coming from the Fire guardian? Yes he could. "Let this be the last warning I have to send to you and your fellows." He turned and waved his good bye.

_"So this must be his true power."_ She thought as she heard the dragoness scream in pain and agony _"I glad I'm on his side."_ As the lightning strikes hit the ground she could see her Master tying up the Dragon's legs and was now talking with the red one. _"I wonder if he will kill that one as well."_ But was disappointed when she saw him leave the Fire Dragon alone and jested for the Wind one to follow him. _"He must have her shadow bound, but for what purpose could he have for bringing her back with us?"_Cynder smiled as she was soon figuring out why he was brining the Dragon back with them. But said naught as Vamp approached her.

"Come Cynder you have research to catch up with." He opened the portal and watched as Cynder walked through without complaint. Vamp looked back to where Ignitus was being held and realest the magic binding him to the tree and followed Cynder in to the portal with the Wind Dragoness following him.

* * *

**A/N well what does Vamp want with the Wind Dragoness and was that his true power. hehehehehe as if i'm going to tell that would just ruen the story. ok next chapter will be up by noon Austrailian time and reviwe please because i haven't got a clue as to what i'm going to do after the next one. Ok then have a good one. **


	4. Chapter 4 A Vampire's Amusement

**Chapter 4: A Vampire's Amusement.**

Vamp pulled off the gloves that covered his hands as he heard the Wind Dragoness moan in pain that singled that she was now wake. Vamp turned to her as she looked around his hidden room that only, he and now Cynder, knows of. He had left Cynder researching the knowledge of the eight elements and later when he had finished with the Wind Dragoness would test her on what she could do. Cynder never asked any question as to what Vamp was going to do with the Dragoness, but he knew that Cynder had some sort of an idea as he told her of most of the things that he did to them in his spare time. She was a very smart Dragon, Cynder was. Something that Vamp took pride in after the four years of teaching her.

"Where am I?" the Wind Dragoness asked.

"You my love, you are in Hell." a grin crept upon Vamp's face as he saw that she now remembered him.

"Demon, What have you done to Ignitus!" she yelled.

"Nothing." He replied "I left him alive and took you."

"Why didn't you kill me?" she asked. "What could I do for you?"

Vamp walked over to her and ran a hand down her neck as he felt her tense up in fear.

"They say that the blood is sweetest when it comes from a 20 year old female virgin Dragoness." He heard her gasp. "About to take her first dip in the pool of ecstasy..."

"Who or what are you?" she asked again.

"To your kind, I am Hell on earth, but you can call me Vamp."

"The Master of Darkness..." she whispered.

"So you know of me, but I am at a disadvantage, what is your name?" he asked as he walked back over to the basement and took off his black coat and hung it up on a hook so it was out of the way. Then he removed the holsters where his Silver Colts were placed and hung them to on a hook next to his black coat.

"Why do you want to know that?" she asked "What use could you have for it?"

Vamp started to laugh as he looked at the Wind Dragoness, and pulled off his shirt. Vamp saw the surprise in the Dragoness's eyes as she looked over him. Vamp's torso was covered in runes from the Vampiric langue that spelled something only he and those close to him only knew. Vamp's smiled broadened as he saw the redness shine in the Wind Dragoness's cheeks as her eyes travelled southward. Vamp knew that she was a virgin and was about to get the thrill of a live time. He clicked his finger to release the Dragoness from the Shadow Bonds that he placed on her so that she could move freely. She was confused by this but it was soon lost in an aroma that seemed to make her relax as a recognizable feeling that started to tingle in between her legs. She knew that this was Vamp's doing as she saw him with the jar that was letting the heavenly smell lose in to the air as she lost control. She felt the scales that covered her most hidden treasurer remove themselves. She started to stroke herself with her claws over her clitorises, making her moan in pleasure and looked at Vamp with a pleading look in her eyes as she begged him to help her as she plunged a claw inside of her folds.

"Help me please."

"Of course I will help you, miss?" Vamp asked.

"Syrian..." she moaned. "My name is..., Syrian." She pulled her claw out of her folds licking the juices that were running down her paw, and then pushing them further in.

Vamp stood there smelling Syrian's sent. It reminded him of crushed pine needles sprinkled with a selection of herbs and spices. He moved over to Syrian leaving the jar on the basement, brushing his hand along the side of her maw making her nuzzle it. Vamp knelt next to her and with his tongue dragged it along her neck savouring the taste of her scales. It has been to long since he has had a live Dragon to drain, far too long. Vamp move his left hand down where Syrian's paw were and stroked her much in the same way she was doing to herself, making her moan more than before. Vamp felt Syrian's juices running freely and removed them much to Syrian's displeasure, to lick the liquid off. Vamp felt the liquids burn down his throat that infested an old feeling in his mind that made him go for more. He knelt in front of Syrian and smiled at the longing look in her eyes.

"Please... please... do it." She begged once more.

Vamp could no longer resist as Syrian remover her paws away from her womanhood and opened up her folds so he could get a better look of the rosy flesh. Vamp could see Syrian's juices slowly running down from her slit as he licked his lips. Vamp laughed only a little but before he fulfilled her last wishes as she plunged his tongue in to Syrian's sanctum. Vamp heard Syrian moan and purr as he flicked his tongue within her, feeling the smoothness of her insides. Vamp started to toy with her as he rubbed his fangs up agented her clit.

"Please Vamp... something harder... please" Syrian asked.

Vamp snapped his finger as his pants vanished in a cloud of black smoke. Syrian gasped as she looked at his member. The biggest thing she ever saw and what would be the last. Vamp knelt before her and slipped his member in making Syrian shudder as he found her inner wall and pushed it in harder making Syrian scream in pain as Vamp laughed, lost in his own pull of ecstasy. Syrian's screams were soon lost in her moaning as Vamp pulled in and out slowly making her feel his presents within her. Not only could Vamp feel Syrians sweet on her he could feel her inner juices were trying their best to lubricate his member so it could move more freely. Vamp began to feel Syrian's walls began to contract within her as he got ready to feast. Before Syrian knew what he was doing he sank his teeth in to the side of her neck, just as she came. Vamp opened his eyes at the taste of her blood, so fresh, so pure. Vamp felt himself release with in Syrian as he rode his orgasm out. Blood squirted inside of his mouth but he never let a single drop fall anywhere else as he felt her go numb in his hands.

Syrian had never felt so much pain in her life. But she guessed this was what he had in store for her, the best thing that could happen and the worst. Then her mind went black as the cold claws of death took her.

Vamp stood from the corpse and took several deep breaths as the blood ran through his veins. The burned as if he was once more alive like the mortals that walked this world. Vamp started to laugh manically as if he was now going insane as he felt new power flow through him. He was in a good mood which was rear for him but as he got dressed he picked up one of his Silver Colts and shot the corpse in the head just as it was rising. Vamp watched as the corpse feel to the ground with a thud and started to hum a tune as he spun the Colt on his finger and went to speak with Cynder.

* * *

"Master!" she screamed as she felt his hand in her shoulder. "I have not yet finished your task."

"That is all right Cynder," Cynder looked at her Master as if he had a problem. "I am in a very good mood today." he sat down in his seat looking at her. "Take as long as you need." Vamp smiled. "I am in no rush."

Cynder looked at Vamp as if he had some sort of problem. Vamp smiled as he saw the concern in Cynder's eyes and pointed back to the eight books that she was reading then she too looked to them and continued to read them. That was when Vamp started to hum a tune that she never heard before and started to sway to the tune. She again looked at Vamp.

"Are you alright Master?" she asked him.

Vamp opened his eyes and continued to hum, then answered her question. "Yes I am, and as for the tune it was something I had learnt back when I was young and reckless." He continued to hum the tune as Cynder turned in her seat and rested her head on the back of the seat. This might be her only chance to learn more about her Master.

"Could you tell me more about yourself?" Vamp looked at her and smiled. "Please." She added.

"Only if you are willing to listen to my tale." Cynder shifted in her seat to a more comfortable position. "You could be more comfortable in your bed." Cynder nodded and move in to her bone bed and then looked at Vamp. "Now listen to my tale..."

Cynder sat there and listened as Vamp told her his story of horror, peace, love, hate. As Vamp told his story she felt more like a daughter to him at that one moment then ever before.

* * *

**A/N Ok now i hope that this Chapter has show to most people that i am insane and i am not affraid to try thing in new ways. As to why i wrote this Chapter i was board and had nothing better to do and also to tie it up with what Vamp felt in the first Chapter and his addicktion to the way he likes blood. So the Next Chapter will take me a while to write because i am having to deside on weather or not to wirte about how Cynder gains her Elemental powers of if i should jump in to where Malefor turns her in to what she was in 'New Begining'. if anyone wants to give me a sagestion on what to do leave a PM of reviwe. Again thankyou for reading and have a good one. **


	5. Chapter 5 Elemental Training

**Chapter 5: Elemental Training.**

Cynder was the first to wake just after Vamp left her dream state after another physical training session with the shadow wraiths. She heard Vamp move and stayed still. This was the first time she had woken before Vamp and she wanted to show him that she wasn't just someone that he could just push around. Vamp rose from his seat and was about to kick Cynder's bone bed to wake her but as his leg was about to flow through he was strangely surprised as he watched Cynder jump on to him with her fangs bared and her claws lodged in his chest. Cynder had an incredibly ferocious look in her eyes that made Vamp smile in a spiteful way. Cynder was getting better, this he was proud of, but she still had a long way to come before she could beat him.

"Got you, pined, Vamp." Cynder growled as Vamp as she felt his blood flow under her paws and on to the cold stone floor.

"Well done Cynder." With Cynder looking in to his eyes she was not aware of his arms as he placed them behind her horns. "But you still have a lot to learn." Cynder yelped as Vamp grabbed her horns and reefed her head back forcing her under him as he pulled a Silver Colt and pressed it up under her chin. "But you are getting there." the blood spilt from his chest on to hers.

Both Cynder and Vamp stared each other off as he pulled the hammer down on his Colt. Cynder's eyes were courageous as a small smirk crept on to her face as did one on Vamp's. Cynder didn't even shy away as Vamp pulled the trigger as nothing happened to her. He did this a few times to see if she had learnt to master her fear, and now he was certain of it he could now teach her in the Elements. He got off Cynder and walked over to the cupboard that held his blood supply and grabbed a bottle and his bone goblet then sat down and looked at Cynder as he pulled his shirt off to examine the wounds on his chest. The wounds, although diminutive they were profound, and were bleeding badly. Cynder got up and walked over to Vamp with a sorrowful look on her face. Vamp smiled at her and told her not to worry about it as he ran his hand over the wounds. When he removed them Cynder saw that they were healed leaving no scaring. Then she noticed the vampiric runes on his chest and asked what they meant. Vamp answered Cynder's question with another question, one that she has never heard of before.

"What is the thing that you fear the most Cynder?" Vamp pulled on his shirt as she thought.

"Failing you." Cynder answered. Vamp was impressed with her answer since she no longer fears him or death, she had just proven that when he pulled the trigger of an empty gun. "Yes, deteriorating you would be my biggest fear." Cynder added.

"That is a good answer and something that I can teach you to use." Cynder looked at Vamp strangely. "The words upon my chest mean 'Turn your fear in to anger, you anger in to hate, you hate in to power'." Vamp smiled as Cynder understood what he meant. "I can teach you how to turn your fear in to a raw power sauce that can fuel some of your most destructive attacks and your Elemental ones as well." Vamp smiled again. "It's a kind of a personal motto, or a rule, if you will."

Cynder's eyes lit up, she was going to be taught on how to use the Elements! But the question was: witch ones could she use? Out of the eight volumes Cynder had been reading she like four of them, Fear, Poison, Shadow and Wind. But Cynder did not hope for much as she all so read that a Dragon can only master one of these elements. Maybe she was different than the others, she hoped that was so.

Vamp got himself comfortable in his high back seat and started to educate Cynder on how to use her fear to its extent.

"Alright Cynder, I want you to close your eyes, I want you to feel your fear... can you feel it run through you?" Cynder nodded. "Now turn that in to anger, a single flame or whatever the Element you chose to use and let it fester within you." Cynder could feel the Fear Element flow through her and it felt incredible. "Now add fuel to that one Element until nothing but that one emotion residing within you and when you are ready release your chosen Element."

Vamp raised an eyebrow as he watch Cynder stand in to a battle stance as she took a deep breath and exhaled. What followed was a sirens scream, one of the most painful vocal Elements; Fear. But Cynder wasn't finished her demonstration as she took in more breaths and released. This one was of Poison; a toxicity substance and one Vamp had to dodge. The next one was Shadow, a pure black cloud that didn't affect Vamp in any way but to anyone else, this black cloud would be death to them. And the last was Wind, a very strong tornado like power much like the one from the Wind Dragoness a few months back but much stronger as in strength and duration. Vamp looked at Cynder as she collapsed in front of him breathing heavily like she had just defeated a horde of shadow wraiths, but quickly got control over herself once more and slowly got up to face him. Vamp was impressed at what Cynder had just done, not even an elder Dragon could control four of the eight Elements. The only Dragon that Vamp knew that could was his Master, but he was a purple Dragon and so he didn't count.

"Well done Cynder, well done." Vamp smiled. "That was a feat of power that only the Purple Dragon could command and now your power will even match his with the proper training," Cynder looked like she was going to fall over but Vamp had just caught her. "But now your body need rest."

"But I'm not tired." Cynder retorted.

Vamp laughed. "You may not be but your body is." Vamp placed Cynder on to her Bone bed. "If you would like I could give you more teachings in your dream state or I could let you rest for the day." Cynder looked shocked and Vamp couldn't help but laugh as he placed her on the Bone bed.

"I want more training." She said.

Vamp smiled again. "As you wish."

Once Cynder fell asleep Vamp entered her dream state to teach her more on her Elements.

* * *

**A/N ok not as long as i hoped for but i really wasn't in the mood to write on how Vamp trains Cynder in her powers but hey if it was done like that with Cynder learning on how to use her fear i reckon that she would be more powerful then in the LOS games. ok i really need reviwes on this as to weather or not anyone likes this story and i welcom all kinds of feed back and don't hold out on me. thanks once more and have a good one.**


	6. Chapter 6 Transformation

**Chapter 6: Transformation.**

Vamp looked over Cynder once more to see if she was ready to meet his Master. It has been six years since Cynder has hatched and she had survived every challenge Vamp had thrown at her. Vamp was proud of what Cynder has accomplished and so was she. Cynder has mastered air to ground combat and four of the eight elements; Fear, Poison, Shadow and Wind, something only an Elder Dragon could do and even then a very unlikely achievement that can only be made by very few. Vamp stood back and smiled down at Cynder as she looked him in the eyes, her strong emerald eyes were filled with pride. Cynder could eye in Vamp's burning red orbs that he was worried about her, something that Vamp has never shown to her.

"Master what is it?" Cynder asked him.

"I never told you why we were doing this, did I?" Cynder shock her head. "Then I will promise you something. If you ever get out of here whether it be my causing of if someone else I will find you and protect you, not matter the cost."

"What's wrong?" Cynder was confused over Vamp's sudden protective state. He didn't answer her.

Vamp turn and walked to the door to their room. "Come our Master is waiting." Cynder nodded and followed Vamp.

Both Cynder and Vamp walked proudly through the halls were The Master's armies lay In wait for the order to attack the world of Dragons, but until then they lay silent and wait. Vamp and Cynder came to the door to the hall where The Master sat upon his throne. Vamp looked at the door to the throne room and then he looked at Cynder.

"Are you ready?" Cynder nodded and Vamp opened the double door with his thoughts and lead Cynder in to the hall.

As they walked through the towers of gold Cynder kept her eyes forward and her mind focused on the task ahead. Cynder's first impression of The Master was old and powerful, she could feel the very essence of his strength follow of him as he looked at her and Vamp. Cynder watched Vamp bow and did the same just as he had told her the day before. She could feel The Master's eyes bore in to her, in to her sole to see for him if she was ready. His grunt of approval made that clear.

"So young Cynder," The Master started. "How old are you?"

"I am six years of age, my Lord." The Master chuckled.

"I see Vamp that you have trained her well." Vamp raised and looked at him with a slight grin on his face. "I am pleased."

"Yes my Lord. Anything less and I wouldn't have wasted my time my Lord." Vamp looked at Cynder. "Cynder has been a fearless student and well... the best I have ever taught." To Cynder that was the highest prise he could ever have given her.

The Master rose from his throne and walked over to Cynder and looked over her physical form then looked at Vamp.

"She is fit and strong something you must have done to her." The Master looked back at Cynder then noticed the silver tail and wing blades. "Something else you did?" he asked.

"Yes my Lord, a very good defensive and offensive weapon and something that Cynder, has been very talented in using them in her training sessions." Vamp answered.

"Well," The Master sat down on his seat. "There will be a few modifications I will have to make to her." Both Cynder and Vamp looked at each other then back to their Master. "The purple Dragon has survived so now is our most important time to strike since that one dragon poses the biggest threat to me being brought in to their world."

"How could that be?" Vamp asked. "I thought that the purple dragon egg was lost or destroyed."

"Yes well the Gaul's Ape King's minions found it, being kept under the protection of the dragonfly village and has been spotted travailing to Warfang." The Master looked at Cynder once more. Vamp saw power flow through his eyes something isn't right. Vamp could sense that he was think about something but he couldn't figure it out and nor could he decipher what he meant be modifications. _"What could you be planning, my Master?"_ he was stunned when Cynder spoke.

"Then what is you will my Lord?" Cynder asked. Vamp smiled she sound fearless as a mountain tiger.

"I want both you and Vamp to link up with Gaul's armies and attack the Dragon temple and incarcerate the four guardians before the purple dragon gets there and drain the guardians of their power in to the dark crystals that Gual has." Cynder nodded and looked at Vamp. "I will give you both further instructions when this is done." They both bowed.

They both were about to exit the hall when The Master stopped them. Cynder and Vamp looked at their Master as he gestured for Cynder to come back towards him. Cynder looked at Vamp and he nodded for her to go. Cynder walked back over to their Master and stopped before him. The Master got of his seat and placed a paw on his shoulder and funnelled his power in to her. Cynder gasped at the sudden rush of pain, this was something she had never felt before. This type of pain was something that out rated whatever Vamp had ever put her through but as she was taught she never complained a bit.

Vamp could only look on at what was happening to Cynder. He knew that this was going to help her but in what way? Then he saw what it was physically doing to her. Cynder's body was growing at an unnatural rate as her wings, horns, feet, tail; everything was slowly getting bigger and bigger. To Vamp it seemed that The Master was turning her in to an adult Dragon. Vamp saw his Master release Cynder and she just stood there breathing slowly in and out. Vamp walked over to her and checked that she was alright. Physically she was but what about mentally? Of that he was not sure. Vamp placed a hand on Cynder's shoulder and she opened her eyes and looked at him. Cynder eyes were a darker green than what they used to be. Vamp examined her wings and saw that the few injures that never heal correctly had turned in to holes but saw that they wouldn't hinder her in flying. Just as if her wing and tale blades were like bone themselves they too had grown to suit her body size as did her claws and the nine horns on top of her crown. Not only was she now a fully grown Dragoness she was more deadly than ever before. Vamp could only wonder what she could do now but that would have to wait until later.

The Master stopped when he was satisfied with the work that he had done and stepped back to look at her. He was pleased that she could now do what he wanted her to and then dismissed them.

Vamp lead Cynder back in to their room and walked over to his storage of blood and took a bottle and drank it then and there leaving Cynder wondering what was wrong with him. He took another bottle and his bone goblet and sat down.

"Vamp, are you alright?" Vamp stooped as her voice was much deeper and darker than a few moments ago and he looked at her, like she was something else other than the strong young dragoness he was accustomed to.

He wouldn't admit it but he was fond of Cynder, just like a father and a daughter, but this was something entirely different. What his Master had done to Cynder was wrong. He had given Cynder a body that she could have no indication on how to use or even her powers would be a mystery, no this wasn't right at all. _"I really hate that Dragon." _Vamp thought very viciously. Now he had a reason to hate him. But he knew that this was going to happen sooner or later. Vamp would have preferred the other option and would have let Cynder grow up so she would know her power limits and not force it on her.

"How do you feel Cynder?" he asked. "Both physically and mentally, I mean."

"I feel fine Vamp." Cynder sat down and looked at him with concern "Why do you ask?"

"Because I'm going to tell you why you were changed in to what you are now." Cynder looked at Vamp and got comfy. "Alright, you were not meant to be here in the first place." Cynder tilted her head. "The purple Dragon was but the ape that was sent to retrieve that egg failed and grabbed yours instead." Cynder nodded that she understood. "Our Master called for me to train you because of what I am and because he could not trust even himself to do it."

"Then why get you to do it?" Cynder asked.

"Because I am the only one who has a complete understanding of both dragnotic and vampiric powers and abilities, so he got me to train you." Cynder nodded and let Vamp continue. "Our Master cannot enter the Dragon's world at will like me and you because the ancestors that banished him here made sure that he couldn't return unless all four of the current guardians combine their powers and open the gate way to this world. And that's where we come in. We are now going to teleport in to Gaul's keep and get him to help us attack the dragon temple and like our master said capture the four guardians." Vamp took a long breath followed by a draft of blood.

"Then why couldn't you do this without me?" Cynder asked.

"That's the thing, I could do it on my own but you saw how 'out of control' I can get in battle." Vamp was referring to the Wind Dragoness two years ago. "I am more likely to kill the four guardians then to capture them." Cynder agreed.

"Then when do we go?" Cynder asked.

Vamp lent back in to his chair and looked over Cynder once more. "Something isn't right though," Cynder looked at him strangely. "Our Master is meant to have untold power but what has left me questioning that is how he was put in her in the first place without putting up a fight when he was the legendary purple Dragon." Vamp lent forward in his chair, with something else on his mind. Something Cynder never thought to hear him say.

"I don't intend to stay here forever, Cynder." Vamp stood and opened a portal and then looked at her. "I may be evil Cynder, more evil then even our Master, but I have things that I need to attend to." Cynder got up and followed Vamp, but he stopped at the portals door way and turned back to her, and smiled in his wired and frightening way. "But until then we got a job to do." Vamp turned and walked in to the portal were as Cynder just stood there wondering as to what Vamp had just said because it didn't make any sense, but she guessed that it will in the time to come. So Cynder followed Vamp in to the portal.

* * *

**A/N i am not so sure if that was how Cynder was transformed in to her adult from but i think i was close. now i'm starting holladays tommorow and i don't know weather or not if i will be able to obtan the use of the internet untill two weeks after. And on that bomb shell have a good one**


	7. Chapter 7 Attack

**Chapter 7: Attack.**

Cynder's first impression of the Ape King was that he was the most hideous thing that she had ever laid her eyes on, well it was either that or the ghouls Vamp created after he finished feeding off their corpses. No... Gaul was the most hideous thing ever. Gaul had one eye for a jewel and one good one. But what Cynder couldn't believe was that it was either Gaul or Vamp that would have trained her, Cynder was glad that it was Vamp that trained her, she most likely couldn't put up with looking at Gaul's face every day of her life. Cynder shock her head to clear of these thoughts and turned her attention back to the group of apes that continued to look at her like she was an oddity to them. _"Either they leave me alone or I will kill them."_

"_Calm yourself Cynder," _Vamp told her _"Our Master would not like that."_

"_So what if he did, these things are horrible to gaze upon!"_ Cynder heard Vamp laugh as she turned away from them.

"_Store your anger for later Cynder, I am nearly done here." _Cynder knew that Vamp didn't like Gaul, he had told her before.

"_You better be or there might be a few accidents about to happen."_ Cynder grumbled as she drifted off to sleep.

Vamp smiled and laughed to himself once more as he left Cynder's mind and payed attention once more to the Ape king who was going on about some sort of attack plan for the Dragon temple where the four guardians were meant to be.

"Look Gaul how's this?" Gaul looked at Vamp with his one good eye. "You lead your apes in to the Dragon temple and create a diversion for me and Cynder and once we have the guardians where their meant to be you lot can do whatever you want." Vamp like his plan more. It was simple, easy to remember and straight to the point, unlike Gaul's plan.

"Hm the only thing that your plan is lacking is detail on how we are going to get in to the temple while you and that Black Dragon attempt to grab the guardians and get there power." Gaul's face crinkled up in frustration. "And what's more how are we going to hold the temple with the other entire dragon population attacking us?"

Vamp sighed and rubbed his eyes. He wasn't good at making plans except for the ones were you get to make it up as you go along. "Look Gaul I don't care and neither dose our Master, on how we get in there, just as long as get it done alright?"

"By the blood of our ancestors will you not listen to reason?" Gaul pulled one of his swords out and then throw it at a wall then looked at Vamp. "This is not something we can rush! This must be plan carefully."

"Yes, one problem with that, though" Gual looked at Vamp. "The purple Dragon ever closes in on Warfang and out window of opportunity is closing." Vamp got up and out of the seat and looked Gaul in to his one good eye. "We attack now, tonight."

"Oh I swear vampire when you are no longer the Master's favourite pet I will be there to greet you when you fall."

"Oh how I do hope so, Gaul, I do hope so." Vamp tuned at walked to the door of the room. "Have your apes ready by midnight."

_**(Midnight: outside of the Dragon's temple before the attack.) **_

"So what is going to happen to us after we are done with this?" Cynder asked just as the Ape King's armies amassed behind them. _"So many apes," _Cynder thought. _"How can Vamp not smell that stench?"_

"I don't know what The Master is going to do with you Cynder but I am planning on going on a vacation." Cynder looked at Vamp, but he wasn't looking at her but to the sky. Cynder gasped as she was a blood red moon floating in a sea of darkness.

"That is a feast for the eyes if there ever was one." Cynder looked back to Vamp. To Cynder, Vamp was more to her then a mentor, to Cynder he was a friend to her. That was something she would never admit openly to him, never.

"It is time." Cynder looked back over her shoulder to see Gaul walking up to them. Gaul was in full battle armour, didn't help his appearance although he still smelt as bad as the rest of the apes. Cynder's nose cringed and she looked away towards the temple.

"Then give the order to attack." Vamp answered. He looked to Cynder with his vindictive smile and took off down the hill towards the temple with her on his tale. With the ape distracting the balk of the dragons Cynder and Vamp were able to sneak around the back and there they set out for the four guardians. The first place they tried was their own individual quarters but no luck. The next place they tried was the library. There they found Volteer the Electric guardian.

"I wondered when you would attack us." Volteer turn in his seat to look at Vamp and Cynder, "So that is what happened to the Dragon egg that the ape stole." Volteer looked at Cynder with pity in his eyes. "I am so sorry."

"Will you come peacefully?" Vamp asked Volteer.

Volteer sat there for a moment, thinking on whether or not. Then he charged a few beams of power and shot them at Vamp. Expecting an attack Vamp flung his coat over him to defend himself and was about to retaliate when Cynder shot Volteer with her Fear Element making him cower before them. Cynder walked up to Volteer and pinned him to the ground, growling as she did.

"Well done Cynder," she got off Volteer as Vamp tied him up with the Shadow Bonds and teleported him to Dante's Freezer where a group of ape were ready to transfer his power in to a dark crystal. "That's one down three to go."

Cynder nodded and they pushed on. They knew that the Ice guardian; Cyril was near when the air started to develop a slight chill to the air. Vamp started to laugh and told Cynder to hide while he would draw Cyril closer to them. Cynder nodded and concealed herself in shadows. _"That's new" _Vamp thought. _"I never taught her that."_ Vamp dismissed the thought and started to walk on for a few feet then was hit in the side of the head with a few ice shards. Vamp feel on to the ground with a mind splitting head ach.

"Ok that hurt." Vamp grumbled at he got back up.

"You shouldn't have come alone demon." Vamp looked to where the voice was and saw the blue and white Dragon; Cyril standing behind him.

"Oh who ever said I was alone?" Vamp asked as he saw Cynder appear behind Cyril.

Cyril spun around and looked Cynder in the eye. Vamp could feel Cyril's fear fall from him as if he was a water fall of the emotion. Cynder looked to Vamp and he nodded as Cynder head butted Cyril and he fell unconscious. Vamp laughed and tied him up as well but sent him to the Tall Plains where another lot of apes waited from him.

"Two down two to go." Cynder said as Vamp nodded. Cynder and Vamp spent some time looking around the Temple looking for the other two guardians but they couldn't find them. That was when a massagers ape ran up to them.

"The King needs help with the Fire and the Earth Guardians, My Lord and Lady."

Vamp looked at Cynder and they both took off with the ape leading them. The ape wasn't wrong when it said that Gaul needed help. Bodies and bodies of apes piled each other at the paw of the two last remaining guardians. Both of them looked at each other and smiled as they rushed them. Ignitus watched as Vamp and a Black Dragon ran towards them and warned his fellow guardian.

"Go Ignitus! They won't be able to release the Dark Master with only three of us now go!"Ignitus didn't want to leave his friend to a terrible fate but he had a point and so he left in a tunnel of fire.

Vamp watched Ignitus as he vanished in to the night and cursed their luck and walked towards the Earth Guardian. Terrador was Charging his Earth Convexity and released the power at Vamp. Vamp walked in to the blast and felt nothing as he continued to walk towards the Earth guardian.

"You are not of this world." Terrador said as he watched Vamp walk towards him.

"So?" Vamp asked as he brought his fist in to Terrador's maw knocking him out cold.

Gaul walked up behind them just as Vamp was opening the portal to Munitions Forge. And helped pushed the body in to it.

"Well Vamp I never knew that anything could stand up to something like that." Gaul said. He admired Vamp for his strength and his resistance to the Elemental Convexity.

"Like Terrador said I am not of this or any world." He looked at Cynder "Come Cynder, we travel to the Well of Souls."

"And what are we meant to do?" Gaul asked.

"Like I said whatever you want." Vamp turned and opened a portal and with Cynder behind him they entered it.

* * *

**A/N k as you can see or if you lot haven't already figuered it out i haven't played New begining only read the history, so i makeing this up as i go along. if anyone has any sagestions please let me know. thatnks and have a good one.**


	8. To the readers of Evil

To the readers of Evil: The Beginning,

I am thinking about rewriting this story due to the fact that Vamp is too strong for this story for the later stories that I have planned. I have an OC list on my page so if anyone wants to look at it and give me any indication as to which one would be better suited for this story that would be grate or I am going to go with a full dragon cast. But I would still like others opinions as to who would be better suited. Thank you all for reading and I hope that I will have the new vision up in mabe a few weeks.

Darkfang out


End file.
